Yours for the Taking
by snooperj
Summary: SebaxClaude. Sebastian Michaelis is the crown prince of Hell, virtually untouchable. Another demon by the name of Claude Faustus shows his fancy and tries to impress this prince. Will he catch his eye?


**Yours for t****he Taking**

Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is the crown prince of Hell, virtually untouchable. Another demon by the name of Claude Faustus shows his fancy and tries to impress this prince. Will he catch his eye?

Note: _Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Toboso Yana.

* * *

><p>Here's another account of what happened when those two got together. We all know Sebastian's father was as strict as a sword. But his son Sebastian wasn't. Thankfully. In fact, Sebastian was rather carefree, but only kept interest in doing things that benefited or intrigued him; inclusive of this was playing the violin and dancing.<p>

Now, while he was pursuing both art forms, he noticed that someone was always, without fail, peeking in from the window where he was practicing. He knew someone was there but he never got to see their face. Sebastian concluded that it was just one of his many admirers and suitors that he couldn't care less about and continued on as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Of course, we know that this lad was Claude, who had been, for the longest time, thinking of a way to impress Sebastian. He couldn't say he had a musical inclination, so he chucked away the idea of serenading Sebastian with a song.

But what piqued Claude's interest was watching Sebastian dance. It was graceful and fluid than anything he had ever seen before. He convinced himself that he could do that too and so began testing the waters to see if he had two left feet or not.

To his surprise, he – or rather his feet – was quite skilled at tap dancing. And so he practiced. Day after day he practiced, getting inspiration from watching Sebastian's own dance practice. He practiced just along the gardens from dark 'til morning.

One day, while Claude was practicing early into the morning, he was being watched from behind. Just when he was done, he gave a sigh of relief in tune to a soft applause. Wheeling around, he spotted Sebastian.

"That was impressive," Sebastian complimented with an endearing smile.

"It's nothing... really," Claude answered sheepishly.

"Say, I've been looking for a dance partner to practice with. Would you do me the honor?" Sebastian requested.

For one moment, Claude couldn't find his voice. Trying again, he nodded stiffly in response before pausing and slowly changed his mind. "I… can't…"

Sebastian tilted his head. "Why not?"

Claude met Sebastian's gaze and found himself uncharacteristically blushing as he pointedly looked away. "I don't dance well…" he admitted.

"Nonsense. Your tap dancing skills are godly," Sebastian complimented. Coupled with a wide smile, Sebastian offered his hand. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Claude glanced at the hand before slowly taking it and immediately, Sebastian pulled him into a light waltz around the clearing.

"You were the one who's been watching me this whole time weren't you?" Sebastian teased as Claude awkwardly averted his gaze. Taking this as an affirmative, Sebastian chuckled and gently pulled Claude's hand that was poised on his lower back a little higher, causing the other to blush. Leaning forward as they slowly digressed into a slow dance, Sebastian smiled. "Don't worry. I'm all yours for the takin," he whispered into Claude's ear.

Not exactly sure why or even how Sebastian had said those words, something inside of Claude gave him the courage he formerly did not have to somehow advance on Sebastian. Advance, in the way you understand what happens after a demon's irises start to glow.

Shortly after that Sebastian's father had permitted Claude to stay with Sebastian, considering that his son had secretly been watching Claude in turn. After all, he was after his son's overall happiness if there was even such an emotion for demons. So for some many months Sebastian and Claude got to develop their love for one another.

Finally, one winter's evening, Sebastian winced loudly in pain as he gripped the bedsheets, sprawled out and sweating. "C-Claaaaude," he growled out, nails starting to pierce the fabric below him.

"W-What? Is it time?" Claude asked incredulously.

Sebastian seemed to have been blessed with producing children, and this pain was something he couldn't take without complaint. "CLAAAAAUDE!" he screamed out in pain. "D-Dammit, we are _so_ not having another one!" he warned.

"Just… breathe!" the other instructed as he tried to get close enough to Sebastian. Finally managing the task after being dealt constant scratches and biting remarks, Claude finally go to his husband's side and helped him deliver the baby.

A piercing scream of a baby followed as Claude heaved a sigh of relief. Sebastian, physically exhausted, weakly gestured to hold the baby and nuzzled it. "Nathan…" he muttered.

"Nathan…" Claude repeated, smiling as he tucked some strands of hair from Sebastian's face. _'Hopefully we end up having more…'_ Claude thought to himself.

And that thought stayed with him. It took months when Nathan was already walking, but Claude had managed to convince Sebastian to try having another child. And the rest, as they say, is history.

THE END


End file.
